The goal of the Career Development Program of this uterine SPORE is to develop highly trained investigators dedicated to translational studies in human uterine cancer. The program will 1) recruit and train physician and basic science postdoctoral fellows to enable them to become highly skilled translational investigators in the field of uterine cancer, 2) provide specific knowledge of research in uterine cancer that will enhance the ability of awardees to conduct innovative translational science that will direcfiy impact on the understanding and treatment of this disease, and 3) redirect individuals who already have shown considerable scientific promise into uterine cancer research. The unique educational environment that exists at UT M.D. Anderson Gancer Center, the University of Texas Health Science Center, and the other institutions of the Texas Medical Center will add much to achieving these goals. Solicitations will be made for qualified candidates from UT M.D. Anderson Gancer Center, including physicians in our Gynecological Oncology and Pathology fellowship programs, basic science graduates of our Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, and residents/fellows in the Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology, and Reproductive Sciences at the UT Houston Medical School, as well M.D. and Ph.D. candidates identified by national advertisements. The Career Development Selecfion Committee will interview the candidates, make the final selection of fellows, and approve the placement of the trainee in a research laboratory making this decision based upon the interests and research experience of the trainee and the availability of suitable resources. Minorities and women will be encouraged to apply. In addifion to research training via their individual projects, fellows will participate in activities designed to provide an overview of current knowledge, problems, and opportunities in uterine cancer research, state-of-the-art techniques and approaches for translafional research, career development activities such as grant preparafion and seminar presentations, and the opportunities to interact with established senior invesfigators in human uterine cancer research. This program will be directed by George M. Stancel, Ph.D.. Dean of the University of Texas Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences. David M. Gershenshon, M.D., Chairman of Gynecological Oncology at M. D Anderson, and Diane C. Bodurka, M.D., Gynecologic Oncologist at M. D. Anderson and Director of the Gynecologic Oncology Fellowship Program at M. D. Anderson Gancer Center. All have extensive mentoring experience.